priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 136 - For Those Greatest Three Years
Episode 136 - For Those Greatest Three Years is the 47th episode of the third season of the PriPara anime series and the 136th episode in the series overall. It aired on February 28, 2017. Summary The day before the decisive Divine Idol battle, SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé reminisce about the past. Thinking about their journey as rivals, they realize they have always stayed together. Now, the day before the battle, that will not change. Six people stand on stage, but one feeling shines through! Plot Mirei and Sophie head home after an exhausting training session, while Laala remains in the dance studio, looking wistfully at the picture of her and Jululu. Meanwhile, in the goddesses' atrium, Jewlie looks at the same picture in a similar manner. Dressing Pafé return from their journey, where they are met in PriPara by an emotional Usagi. The next morning, Laala's parents ask her if she feels she needs more training. Laala responds that she feels she's done everything necessary, and Non backs her up, showing her respect and admiration for her big sister. When the two of them leave, Laala confesses her nervousness regarding the match and Non is exasperated once again. Laala receives a call from Falulu, who tells her she dreamed of Jewlie looking sadly at a photograph. Laala runs into Dorothy and the two bicker about who will win the competition. Dorothy reveals that an okonomiyaki party is planned in PriPara that day. Meanwhile, Mirei and Shion meet by chance at the tree they carved their names in for good luck, and Kuma and Usagi meet by chance at Neko's bar. Mirei and Shion acknowledge their respect for one another anew. Mirei says she calculated a 0% chance of winning against Tricolore, but Shion tells her that her calculations are always wrong. Kuma and Usagi bond over drinks and large quantities of food. Sophie and Reona meet while jogging, and reconvene at a riverbank, where they promise to do their best in the match and good-naturedly talk trash to each other as Dorothy and Laala encouraged them to prior to the second Divine Idol Grand Prix, saying "Bring it on" and "We'll kick your butts". In the goddesses' atrium, Janice asks Jewlie if she feels sad about the prospect of leaving PriPara, which Jewlie denies, and Janice then asks her what it is like having a "mama", as when she was a baby she retained her personality and mental faculties. Jewlie describes her relationship with Laala as Jululu, hinting that she may not be so happy about disappearing forever after all. The six members of the two teams meet up at PriPara, where Laala is surprised by Dorothy's sudden magnanimous attitude. She wonders if it is due to their journey, but Dorothy claims it's practice for acting kind and generous when she becomes a Divine Idol shortly. The members continue to reminisce upon their three years of friendship and rivalry, and Laala suggests they perform as SoLaMi Dressing one last time before their match. The other members are in accord, and they perform their first unit song, "Realize!". After their performance ends, they turn away from the stage, ready to to face each other in the showdown tomorrow. Major Events Trivia *This episode's airdate is the same as Shion's seiyuu Saki Yamakita's birthday. *The second verse and chorus of the ending theme, Growin' Jewel!, were used in this episode. Category:Season 3 Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs